


Chokehold

by anothersadplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grinding, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sparring, Top Shiro (Voltron), Use of Sir, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: Keith joins Shiro's self-defense class [Saturdays, 10-11 am, Free to Sign Up!, Student Led] telling himself that it was because he wanted to stay in shape and keep form. It definitely had nothing to do with the loose sweatpants and very tight tank tops. Or the bulging muscles or very well toned abs and shoulder blades. And it definitely had nothing to do with the idea of Shiro tackling him to the ground, his strong body pinning Keith down against the mats.





	Chokehold

Takashi Shirogane, a junior with a double major in astrophysics and astronomy as well as a minor in calculus, also somehow has the _time_ to instruct a class on self-defense fighting once a week [Saturdays, 10-11 am, Free to Sign Up!, Student Led]. Keith finds the flier in the campus hot-spot coffee shop (called The Hot-Shots) one afternoon and spends five minutes wondering if Shiro has a clone.

 _How the fuck does one man have the time for a double major to be a fucking astronaut, a minor in fucking calculus and the time and_ body _to teach self-defense. There must be multiples of him. Or he uses a time turner._

It’s mostly curiosity that leads him to write down the building and room number in his planner, circling where he wrote “Shiro teaches??” a few times. Keith doesn’t particularly _need_ to take a class on self-defense. He’d taken various martial arts classes all through high school as well as the lessons (that his dad didn’t know about) from a guy known to everyone in town as simply “that shady guy that hangs out behind the movie theater” that he paid $5 for to learn how to knife fight. No, he was more interested in seeing Shiro teaching other people how to fight. Or seeing him fighting in general. 

Shiro never told him that he taught classes once a week which Keith tried not to feel too bummed out about. It’s not like they were super close or anything. They were more acquaintances than friends anyways, sharing a few of their astronomy classes together. Having the same major meant seeing each other in a lot of the same classes every quarter.

When he first met Shiro in Astronomy 101 Keith thought he must just be another jock looking for an easy A, as many people thought early astronomy classes were. He learned his lesson pretty quick when he actually talked to Shiro for more than two seconds and found out that not only was he very intelligent, but damn he was really nice too. Keith started sitting next to him every class they had together and joining the study groups Shiro organized with his friend Matt (he’d never gone to any before and after he went once he realized how much a fool he’d been). 

It had only taken one self-defense class for Shiro to realize how adept Keith already was at fighting. Keith simply said that he wanted to stay and shape and keep form, which wasn’t _entirely_ a lie. It definitely had nothing to do with the loose sweatpants and _very_ tight tank tops that showed off bulging muscles as well as accentuating very well toned abs and shoulder blades. Or how hot Shiro was when he had that intense focus in his gaze, his eyes hard and calculating and muscles tensed. Or how sometimes he used Keith in demonstrations of new moves, often including holding Keith _very_ close to his body _very_ tightly. Or-

Anyways, it’s always important to keep up with skills like fighting and to try and stay in shape. The little bit of socializing it required was good too since the time that Keith didn’t spend in classes or study sessions he mostly spent back at his on-campus apartment. The other students were generally pretty nice: there was a bigger guy named Hunk who Keith liked pairing up with when Shiro asked them to, as well as a smaller, nerdier kid who Keith recognized as Matt’s little sibling, who looked like they really didn’t want to be here. There was also a guy that always came in with Hunk that Keith recognized from a few math classes he’d had last year. (Keith remembered the guys’ name, Lance, he just always pretended he’d forgotten because well, simple pleasures and all that.) 

So yeah, if Keith was being honest with himself he was actually having _fun_. He now had a circle of friends he could hang out with and study with, people whose company he could actually stand for once. And the more time Keith got to spend with Shiro, the bigger his crush grew. Everything about him _clicked_ for Keith, and man did he want that boy to raw him into next week.

 

* * *

 

Keith was screwed. It was mid-spring and already sweltering hot, this was both a blessing and a test for Keith. Shiro was already sweating, his white tank top sticking more to his skin than it normally did and wearing shorts that were barely more than boxers, only reaching down to mid-thigh. They hung low on his hips, exposing a sliver of skin between them and the hem of his shirt. It was work to just focus on anything besides him. But _this_ , this Keith could handle. What he couldn’t handle was being pressed very close to _him_ , close enough to feel Shiro’s breath ghosting over his skin as he talked and the slight bulge in Shiro’s shorts pressed against his ass.

Whenever Shiro wanted to demonstrate something to the group and needed a second person, he’d always ask Keith. Keith had _assumed_ this was because he was familiar with most of what Shiro was teaching. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Now, he was on his knees, forehead pressed to the mat. The hair that had fallen out of his ponytail was hiding his red face from the watching students as Shiro pinned him down, Keith’s right arm bent behind his back. Shiro’s crotch was pressed flush against Keith’s ass. Between the grappling they demonstrated and the hold he was in now, Keith could feel his dick twitching in response in his sweats. Shiro _had_ to know what he was doing to him.

Shiro was talking to the other students about the mistakes Keith made that led to him being pinned and what he could have done to avoid it. Keith couldn’t help but get harder being on display like this, Shiro talking like he had no idea what he was doing to Keith using that _authoritative_ voice he always used when teaching. Keith knew he should be listening to what Shiro was actually saying but bent over like this he could only imagine being in this exact same position with Shiro in a much different context…

Keith waited for Shiro to let him up and move on, but it looked like he wasn’t going to make it that easy for him. Shiro had finished his spiel to the others and was now completely focused on him.

“Fold, Keith.”

 Shiro’s voice probably sounded normal to the others but Keith _swore_ he could hear the smirk in his voice. Not wanting to give up that easily, Keith tried struggling again but it was to no avail. Shiro’s hold on him was immovable, Keith felt more like he was being held down by iron bars than a man. He tried not to focus on how nice it felt to be held down like that.

“ _Fold_ ,” Shiro’s voice almost sounded a whisper and Keith could feel the breath ghosting over his ear at the word. He barely suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him at the feeling, the word, the idea of _submitting_ to Shiro. But he had to call it, if he stayed like this too long it would be weird, he was being watched for fuck’s sake. Keith let out a breath he’d been holding in restraint and tapped the mat with his free hand.

The pressure holding him down immediately eased as Shiro let him go. They both stood up and Keith was glad that at least his sweatpants were baggy enough to hide the slight hard-on he’d gotten. Glad too that his red face could be attributed to the heat and activity and not obvious that he’d gotten turned on being wrestled to the ground by Shiro. Keith tried to focus as Shiro had them go again, determined to do better and _not_ get pinned, again, and further turned on.

Luck was not on his side today, as it seemed. Shiro had a thick bicep wrapped around Keith’s neck with his right hand holding the arm in place. Shiro’s chest was like a brick wall against his back, hard and immovable but very _warm_. Keith tried to pull out of the hold or pull Shiro’s arms away, but his hold was too strong. Keith would have to fold _again_. He tried to huff a breath of indignation but the grip on his throat was tight only allowing for small quick breaths.

“Man the heat must really be getting to you, Keith, you normally put up a better fight than this.” Keith could feel Shiro’s voice when he spoke, the slight vibration of Shiro’s chest against Keith’s back as well as the breath over his ear, again _again_. Unwilling to prolong this torture, Keith folded quicker than last time, smacking his hand against Shiro’s bicep. He at least wouldn’t give Shiro the satisfaction of voicing his submission. When Shiro pulled away, Keith took a big breath of air and ignored Shiro’s spiel about Keith’s mistakes. Shiro seemed to finally take pity on Keith, letting him go to have everyone split up into duos to practice.

Keith sat out for this one, as he sometimes did when he demonstrated with Shiro. He was panting and sweating, the small gym room stuffy and hot. Rolling his neck as he uncapped his water bottle, he tried not to think too much about the real reason he was hot all over. Keith greedily drank from his water bottle as he watched Hunk quickly and easily pin Lance down, smirking at the indignant noise Lance made when Hunk lightly chuckled at him. He was pointedly _not_ looking at Shiro, who was walking around giving pointers here or there.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shiro glance at him and Keith pulled his gaze off of Lance getting his ass handed to him to stare Shiro down. The man gave him a small smile and quirk of the eyebrow and Keith gave a fake angry huff before tipping back his water bottle again, closing his eyes and downing the rest of it. He missed the heated look in Shiro’s eyes while he drank before Shiro turned his attention back to the students.

 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later everyone was packing up and filing out. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were going to The Hot Spot-no- The Hot Shots, whatever it’s dumb name was. Keith was thinking of going with them when Shiro called out to him.

“Hey, Keith! I was thinking you’d want to practice some more, after how you folded so quickly earlier.” Shiro’s smile and voice shared the same barely-contained-laughter.

“I won’t be riled up this easily, _teach’_.”

“Oh? ‘Cause I couldn’t help but feel like you weren’t giving it your all… I mean, you don’t seem the type to _submit_ so easily. Thought you had a bit more stamina.”

 _Oh, this asshole_. Everyone else had left by now so it was just the two of them in the small, too-hot room when Keith threw his bag down and walked right up into Shiro’s space to plant a finger on his chest, “Oh, you’re _on_ , _Takashi_.”

Shiro huffed a low laugh and stepped back, getting into a fighting stance. Keith matched him and stared Shiro in the eye, waiting for him to make the first move here. Keith was determined to hold his ground and not be as easily defeated as before. At least now he didn’t have the pressure of his friends watching him.

Keith was ready when Shiro came at him, quickly moving out of the way to dodge the attack. Shiro quickly countered with a well-aimed punch to Keith’s abdomen. Keith bent over as the wind was knocked out of him, giving Shiro the opportunity to pull him into another choke hold. Keith growled as he was pressed against Shiro’s chest again, frustrated and unable to get the upper hand. Except… this time Shiro’s other arm was resting on his hip, instead of reinforcing the hold.

“I’m starting to think maybe you like being choked, Kogane.” Shiro’s voice was playful enough to pass as innocent, but Keith wasn’t an idiot. Shiro was _flirting_ with him. He’d _been_ flirting with him. In front of everyone. Choking him and pinning him down to the ground, he had to know he’d turned Keith on from that. And _dammit Keith didn’t want to lose again_.

Keith smirked and stopped struggling. His voice was low and gravelly when he turned his head just a little to look Shiro in the eye, “I’d rather be choking on something else, _sir_.”

Shiro went still, giving Keith the opportunity to slip out of his hold and spin around behind Shiro to kick him in the ass playfully. Shiro turned back to face him recovering quickly from his flub. Keith was worried for a second that he’d overstepped with his retort but seeing the look on Shiro’s face… _this was going to be fun._

In the class, all Keith wanted was to  _win_ , to get Shiro under him until he tapped out. But now that he’d riled Shiro up with his aggression the “sir” he’d pulled out, Keith kind of… wanted to let Shiro win.

Shiro came at Keither much more aggressively than before, perhaps overcompensating for how hard Keith fought against him earlier. Keith went down easily when Shiro knocked his legs from under him. Shiro bent Keith’s right arm behind his back as he went down, caging his body over Keith’s on the mats.

Keith panted as he was pinned, sore, sweating and exhausted from overexertion. Shiro was pressed into him closer than when he’d had him pinned like this earlier. Shiro’s free arm was next to Keith’s head on the mat and the bulge in Shiro’s shorts was hard, pressing eagerly against Keith’s ass. Keith tried wriggling out of the hold, but again Shiro’s limbs held strong against him. Shiro’s hips ground against Keith just a little when he struggled and Keith didn’t care about the airy moan he let out.

“Come on Keith, submit,” _and get out of_  this _?_ Keith smirked, he was perfectly content where he was. Trying to shake Shiro again, Keith brought his free hand up to grab at Shiro’s head, fisting his taped-up hand in soft black hair.

“I haven’t lost _yet_ , Shiro.” Keith snarked as he pulled hard on Shiro’s hair, eliciting a grunt of pain (pleasure?) from him. He tried to turn his hips to get out from under Shiro, but again he was only trying so hard.

Shiro’s free hand grabbed Keith’s hand off his head and pinned it hard ( _ow!_ ) to the mat, bringing his other wrist up to hold them both in one hand. This left Keith still on his knees, hips pressed against Shiro’s and his back arched almost painfully as his arms were stretched above his head. Keith’s chest was heaving as he panted, exertion and arousal taking up so much space in his chest it was hard to breathe. But he still didn’t fold.

Shiro’s now free hand held onto Keith’s hips, fingers pressing hard as he again commanded Keith to fold. Keith pressed his forehead to the mat, face flaring up with Shiro’s hand on his hips, his crotch pressed against him tightly. He shook his head, he wasn’t giving up _yet_.

But Shiro was determined to get him to submit, and he was going to play dirty to get it. Shiro started rutting against the body beneath him in harsh, desperate thrusts. His hand holding Keith’s hips tight moved boldly between Keith’s legs to grab at his hardening cock through sweatpants.

Keith’s brain could barely function as his cock got some attention, attention by _fucking Takashi Shirogane, christ_. If someone had told Keith when he got up this morning that Shiro would be grabbing at his cock like a lifeline, he would have gone right back to bed until he woke up in the right timeline.

 _O-ohh, you dirty motherfucker hhhhng._ It wasn’t until he heard Shiro huff a laugh that he realized he must have said that out loud.

“Just submit, why are you holding back?” Keith could barely think of a response as Shiro kept rubbing his cock and thrusting against him, his mouth against Keith’s neck as he spoke low into his ear.

“I- ah, god, I don’t k-know…” Keith gasped out, he could feel his cock leaking in his pants, beads of pre-come dripping from the head and saturating the cloth. He could feel Shiro was in a similar state, the cock against his ass hard as a rock and a dampness he could feel through both of their clothes. “I j-just don’t want it to stop _nng..._ ”

Shiro chuckled softly, pressing a small kiss behind Keith’s ear before removing his hands and rolling off him and standing up. Keith didn’t move, just groaned in frustration at the loss of Shiro.

“Another class has this room in about ten minutes, we should hit the locker room.” Shiro offered his hand to Keith as he rolled onto his back.

Huffing an exaggerated sigh, Keith reached up and grabbed the proffered hand.

“Unless you wanted another audience?” Shiro didn’t even try to contain his smirk as Keith kicked at Shiro’s legs and aggressively dropping Shiro’s hand.

Keith got up ( _without_ Shiro’s help), trying to act like the idea of an audience _wasn’t_ intriguing. “ _Fuck_ you, Takashi.”

 

* * *

 

The gym was mostly empty for a Saturday morning, which was lucky for Keith and Shiro who had to hide their boners as they quickly made their way to the locker rooms. The locker room was just as empty, everyone seemingly using the nice weather to exercise outside. Just to be safe, Shiro and Keith made their way to the back of the locker room where they could be more out of the way and hidden.

Keith wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He wasn’t about to _fuck_ in the locker room, but he definitely wanted to get off. Preferably with Shiro. He turned to Shiro and promptly choked on his spit. Shiro had peeled off his sweaty tank top and was undoing his shorts and looked up at Keith’s staring, face red.

_He’s not… he can’t be blushing, fuck off Takashi you were just rutting against me but you’re shy about this? He’s too cute. Fuck off._

The _asshole_ continued to blush as he had the _gall_ to stutter out, “I know we were just, ah, doing a lot, but we don’t have to do anything, I mean I’d _really_ like to, that is if you do, what I mean is I just hope I wasn’t too forward, I-”

Keith stepped into Shiro’s space and pulled him down into a kiss, saving them both from his awkward speech, resting his free hand on one of Shiro’s wrists at his crotch. Shiro’s mouth was eager against his, his tongue greeting Keith’s playfully. As Shiro relaxed, he rested his hands on Keith’s hips, fingers playing with the hem of Keith’s tank top. Keith’s hand was still at Shiro’s crotch and he continued to undo Shiro’s shorts for him, shoving his hand inside his open shorts to grab at his hard cock. Shiro gasped and pulled away from the kiss to give Keith a heated look as he palmed at Shiro’s cock. Shiro began tugging on Keith’s shirt in a silent question, eager to see more skin.

Keith nodded his assent, ready to be rid of his sweaty tank top twenty minutes ago. He took the moment to take in Shiro’s pinked, shining lips, the blush on his face extending to his ears and down his neck to his fit chest that Keith had been _dreaming_ about since the first time Shiro wore a tight shirt to class. Keith reverently rested his hands on Shiro’s pecs, squeezing the plump flesh there then moving his hands up to rest at the base of Shiro’s neck and lean into another kiss.

Shiro’s hands roamed Keith’s now naked torso, nails raking down his back while cool metal fingers brushed along his ribs and up to Keith’s nipple. Keith groaned into the kiss and pressed into the touch, eager for more, eager for them to get back into the rhythm they had in the gym room. This seemed to spur Shiro on as he backed Keith up to a set of lockers, Keith gasping at the cold metal against his back before Shiro pulled his mouth back into a kiss.

Keith felt like he was completely enveloped, with Shiro’s arms around him and the kiss dominating him. It felt so safe and secure. And he wanted more. He wanted to feel this secure as Shiro took him apart piece by piece. Keith groaned as Shiro brought his hands to the hem of his pants and tugged them and his boxers down around his thighs, freeing his aching cock. Keith was hoping this meant he’d finally touch his dick with no clothes between them, but Shiro was _still_ bent on teasing him.

Shiro’s metal hand brushed up Keith’s thigh, goosebumps and hair-raising at the light, cool touch. Keith’s skin was so sensitive from lack of touch, it’d been too long since he’d last been with anyone and he was _eager_ for Shiro to touch him everywhere. Well, mostly his cock. He whined as Shiro continued to tease, rubbing a thumb against Keith’s hipbone, not wanting to resort to begging but Shiro seemed to have other ideas.

“Submit, Keith.” Shiro’s voice was husky as he spoke against Keith’s mouth. Keith just groaned in frustration, bucking his hips in hopes of Shiro just giving in and touching him. Instead, Shiro spun Keith around by the hips and pulled Keith into a choke hold ( _for the millionth fucking time today_ ). His metal hand stayed gentle on Keith’s hip while his flesh arm was tight around Keith’s throat. Just enough that breathing was hard, but not impossible. Keith brought his hands up to Shiro’s arm as soon as he was pulled into the hold, not trying to pull out of the hold but holding on for dear life.

“Just submit and I’ll touch you, Keith. Tell me you submit and I’ll make you come.” _Fuck_ it was tempting. And now that Keith had Shiro where he wanted him all he wanted was Shiro to take control and take care of him. Keith trusted Shiro, more than he’d trusted some of his previous partners, and he liked him more than he can remember liking _anyone_. And fuck he’d never been this turned on by someone before. Keith wasn’t normally the submissive type, but fuck if he didn’t want to submit to Shiro.

“P-please Shiro, I wanna come… please, _sir_...” Keith’s voice was quiet as he gasped out the words, not just asphyxiation, but shyness making talking difficult. Shiro groaned as he nuzzled into Keith and moved his hand down ( _finally, you fucker_ ) onto Keith’s cock. Keith liked to pretend he didn’t make the desperate breathy moan and litany of “yes”’s that he couldn’t help spill from his mouth.

Now that Shiro was finally touching Keith’s cock, he was working him _hard_. Shiro’s fist wrapped easily around Keith’s (proportionally sized!) dick, pumping him from base to tip tightly. It was tighter than Keith normally did for himself, but damn if it didn’t feel _so fucking good_. Keith wanted to bend over and lean his sweaty forehead against cool metal, but Shiro tightened his hold on his throat and pull him back against his chest. Keith’s back was arched almost painfully ( _I’ll definitely be feeling this tomorrow, fuck_ ) as he tried to thrust his hips against Shiro’s ministrations.

Keith would admit to the loud groan that seemed to echo off the locker room walls when Shiro moved his hand down to grab his balls. They felt so full and so tight and he felt like he could come just from Shiro fondling them playfully, rubbing his thumb between them and squeezing them periodically. Just before Keith felt like he was might come from that, Shiro moved his hand to the tip of Keith’s cock. He rubbed his palm against the precome spilling there and pulling his fist down over the cock in hard, fast pumps, coating the cock with seed.

Though they were in a (hopefully still) empty locker room, Keith still felt very exposed with his cock out like this. But damn if that didn’t just make his cock twitch in excitement.  _When the fuck did I get a public kink like this, fuck_. Keith was so close now, he was gasping and moaning with every pump of his cock Shiro made, he was just _so close_.

“That’s it, Keith. You’ve got such a hot voice, you know that? You’re so hot like this, powerless in my arms and at my mercy. ‘Cause I know you can just pull out of this if you really wanted, you’re a better fighter than you showed me today, you just wanted this, didn’t you? Just wanted to be overpowered?” Shiro cooed.

Keith groaned as his cock spilled more precome, desperately gasping “ _yes yes yesesys ye sss...please don’t s-stopp-nnnggh… “_

“Don’t worry Keith I’m not going to stop, I’m going to take care of you. I won’t stop until you come for me, spill your seed all over these lockers.”

“Don’t s-stop even if someone comes in, p-please…” The hand on his cock started pumping faster.

”You’re such a dirty fucking boy, aren’t you Keith. Want everyone to see what a good boy you are? Want them to see you begging to be jerked off in the locker room, see you spill your seed everywhere?”

“ _Yes,_ god PLEASE, I wanna come _please_ ,” Keith almost felt like crying his whole body felt so good. He couldn’t take it, but at the same time, he wanted to have Shiro’s permission to come.

“Please _what_ , Keith?”

“ _F-fffuck_ , god pl _ease sir, please let me come_ **_sir_ ** _pleasepleasePLEASE_!”

Shiro’s voice was so soft, barely audible over the sound of flesh slapping and Keith’s _mouth_ , as he kissed wetly at Keith’s ear, “Come for me, Keith, spill your seed everywhere for me.”

Keith was sure people outside the locker room would be able to hear the groan- no, scream he let out as he finally came. He felt like his entire body was coiled tight into a ball and then finally released, every muscle feeling like it was relaxing as come spilled from his cock and sprayed all over the lockers in front of him.

Keith gasped and let out a long breath as Shiro milked his cock of all the come he had, grunting with the overstimulation switched from pleasurable to overwhelming. Shiro’s arm around his throat moved down to hold him around his chest so he could breathe easier, but still holding him up as he let go. Keith distantly felt Shiro pull up his pants and boxers, putting his spent cock away, while the hand around his torso rubbed soothingly and he pressed kisses to Keith’s bare shoulder.

“Fuck, you were so perfect Keith, so good for me…” Keith sleepily smiled and tangled a fist into Shiro’s hair, pulling his face close and sloppily and wetly kissing his lips. He felt so sated, after what felt like _hours_ of pent-up aggression and teasing. Turning around in Shiro’s arms, Keith realized he was still rock hard. His lips still occupied with Shiro’s, Keith began tugging on Shiro’s cock.

Pulling out of the kiss, Keith glued his eyes to Shiro’s cock as he sleepily pumped it. _Fuck, his cock is gorgeous_. It was thicker than Keith’s and a bit longer and curved just _perfectly_. Keith’s mouth practically watered watching a bead of pre-come get worked out of the head before thinking ‘ _fuck it’_ and dropping to his knees. He distantly registered Shiro gasp his name before Keith pulled as much of Shiro’s cock into his mouth in one go as he could. Keith groaned as the hot, heavy flesh filled his mouth, the smell and taste seems to surround him and _damn I wanna stay here forever_.

“Keith, _a-ah shit_ , I’m a-already so close,” Keith hummed in acknowledgment as he bobbed aggressively on Shiro’s cock, eager to make him come.

With one hand he grabbed Shiro’s ass, getting a nice handful of plump flesh before pulling Shiro’s hips against him, trying to show Shiro what he wanted. He felt the urge to gag as his mouth was filled more before Shiro pulled his cock back out and hesitantly thrusting back in. Keith moaned in pleasure, trying to convey _yes please, fuck my mouth come on Takashi_.

Shiro _was_ very close though, and after only a few thrusts into Keith’s hot, wet heat he stuttered out “I’m g-gonna come, Keith!” Shiro’s hand fisted in Keith’s hair and Keith looked up to make eye contact with him. Shiro gasped, and with one final thrust held Keith’s head against his crotch as he came down Keith’s throat with a silent groan.

Keith didn’t pull off until there was nothing left to milk from Shiro’s cock, and Shiro now tired and sated, sank down onto the bench behind him. Keith joined him on the bench, sitting next to him and leaning his arms back behind him, eyeing his come on the lockers in front of them.

“I guess I should clean that up,” Keith turned to Shiro with a smirk on his face, “or maybe you since that was all _your_ fault.”

Shiro’s face went red, _how the fuck Takashi I just sucked your cock and that embarrasses you?_ and he fell into a fit of laughter, pulling Keith into a hug and nuzzling his face against his throat. He kissed along Keith’s neck and up to his jaw before looking him in the eye. “So, um, I know you just sucked me off, but are you hungry at all?”

“Why, are you asking me on a _date_ , Shiro? While naked? Don’t you have _any_ decency?” Keith laughed and pulled Shiro into a kiss, “I will, but only if you clean up the jizz there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr!](http://notakeithblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
